Le passé d'Albus Dumbledore, Première année
by Aymeric
Summary: Albus Dumbledore n'imaginait pas que sa première année puisse être aussi mouvementée, repoussé par ses camarades, attaqué dans l'ombre par un ennemi sans visage.  Sa compassion sera t-elle plus puissante que son ambition ?
1. Prologue

**Prologue :**

Albus Dumbledore était né dans le village de Godric's Hollow. Il avait passé ses onze premières années auprès de sa famille. Son père, Perceval Dumbledore, avait été placé en prison pour avoir attaqué des moldus. Il n'avait pas agit sans raison, ces victimes avaient fait quelque chose de terrible à sa sœur Ariana, et depuis ce jour, elle n'a plus du tout été la même.

Après cet évènement, sa mère était devenue très réservée et ne parlait presque plus. En réalité la seule personne vraiment proche de lui était son petit frère Alberfort.

Albus était un sorcier, et d'après sa mère il possédait une rare affinité avec la magie. Depuis aussi longtemps qu'il pouvait se souvenir, il parvenait à réaliser des choses extraordinaires, il avait manifesté son aptitude à l'âge de cinq ans en mettant le feu à son lit alors que son frère n'avait réalisé ce genre d'exploit qu'à partir de sept ans.

Alors qu'il approchait de son onzième anniversaire, Albus avait reçu la lettre qu'il attendait depuis si longtemps. Il irait étudier à Poudlard, la grande école de sorcier. Depuis lors, il se couchait de plus en plus tôt comme si cela pouvait avancer le moment où enfin il se réveillerait à l'école.

Le premier septembre arriva enfin, après avoir pris le train vers l'école, il se trouva enfin dans son élément : Poudlard.

Dès qu'il eu franchit les portes, il savait qu'il était né pour se retrouver dans cet établissement. Il participa à la cérémonie de répartition. Le choixpeau magique avait beaucoup hésité avant de prendre la décision de l'envoyer à Gryffondor, et après le meilleur festin qu'il ait jamais pris, il s'endormit calmement dans le dortoir de sa nouvelle maison impatient de commencer la journée qui s'annonçait.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1 : L'élève.**

Albus ouvra les paupières lentement, à l'aise dans un lit d'une douceur qu'il n'avait jamais connu jusqu'à présent. Ses compagnons de chambre se levèrent en même temps, tous prêts à affronter la première journée de cours.

Le petit déjeuner était très varié, et tous semblaient apprécier l'abondance des mets qui leur étaient servis. Les emplois du temps ayant étés distribués, les élèves de première année se rendirent à leur premier cours de potions en commun avec les élèves de la maison Serpentard.

Après avoir vadrouillé dans les couloirs, ils s'installèrent dans une grande salle sans fenêtre, l'odeur qui y régnait était particulièrement immonde. Une vielle dame se trouvait debout, devant un grand chaudron au milieu de la salle. Elle avait le profil parfait de ce que l'on pouvait imaginer d'une sorcière des anciens temps : Elle portait un chapeau noir pointu, une fine coiffure grisâtre en sortait par endroits. Ses yeux noirs, ses rides, ses pommettes rentrées et sa bouche pincée lui donnaient un air de démence, sa cape noire à manches était boutonnée du plus haut de sa gorge jusqu'au sol, d'où s'échappaient deux sabots de bois noir.

Les apprentis sorciers prirent placent autour d'elle, les tables se trouvaient disposées en cercle sur quatre rangées autour du grand chaudron, donnant un aspect ésotérique à l'ensemble. L'absence du moindre tabouret laissait deviner que les deux prochaines heures s'annonçaient particulièrement éprouvantes.

Albus remarqua que les Serpentards et les Gryffondors étaient plutôt éparpillés mais rarement sur les mêmes tables, juste avant de constater que la fille qui se trouvait juste à sa gauche était de l'autre maison. Celle-ci avait des cheveux impressionnants qui lui tombaient presque jusqu'aux chevilles, ils étaient lisses et d'un noir si profond qu'on arrivait à y distinguer des reflets malgré l'obscurité qui régnait dans cette salle. Remarquant son regard impressionné, elle le regarda d'un air curieux, dévoilant des yeux bleus presque blancs et une peau d'une pâleur sans précédent.

Alors que tout le monde semblait mesurer les caractéristiques des autres élèves, une voix stridente cassa le silence inopinément en faisant sursauter la moitié des élèves présents :

- Aujourd'hui, vous allez découvrir l'art précis de la concoction de potions magiques. Posez tous vos chaudrons en face de vous nous allons commencer.

Les élèves sortirent leurs chaudrons, mais un Serpentard qui semblait avoir oublié le sien leva la main. Il la figea ainsi un moment mais le professeur ne broncha pas, elle faisait rouler ses yeux tout autour d'elle sans s'arrêter sur aucun élève en particulier.

- Je vais noter les instructions au tableau, aujourd'hui vous préparerez une potion qui n'est pas très connue, mais très facile à réaliser. Pour ceux qui auraient oublié des affaires ou des ingrédients, vous pouvez vous servir dans les armoires autour de la salle.

Elle alla au fond de la salle où se trouvait un tableau qui faisait presque la taille du mur en faisant raisonner le claquement de ses sabots à chaque pas. Arrivée à destination, elle se mit à écrire en gros une liste d'ingrédients et la recette d'une calligraphie si archaïque qu'elle s'en trouvait presque illisible. Elle retourna ensuite au centre de la salle debout devant son chaudron, reprenant son air absent.

- Allez-y ! Cria-t-elle en cassant à nouveau le silence mais cette fois en faisant sursauter l'ensemble des élèves présents.

Ceux-ci se rendirent aux armoires pour chercher les ingrédients qui leur manquaient, puis retournèrent à leurs places calmement. Tous semblaient sur leurs gardes, comme si le professeur qui se tenait maintenant aussi immobile qu'une poupée de cire pouvait exploser d'un moment à l'autre.

Une heure et demi plus tard, constatant que l'odeur immonde qui régnait auparavant dans la salle, était à présent absolument infecte. Albus avait bien réussi son mélange, même si sa potion sentait la sueur, il ne pensait pas s'être trompé dans les directives. Il constata que celle de son voisin de droite, Semur McGonagall, semblait tout aussi bien faite, mais avait remarqué qu'il avait copié chacun de ses mouvements. Malgré tout, Il lui adressa un clin d'œil complice. En proie à la curiosité, alors qu'il avait évité de tourner la tête du côté gauche depuis le début du cours, il jeta un coup d'œil au mélange de sa voisine. Il fut rassuré en voyant qu'elle avait la même couleur et une odeur identique.

- Terminé ! Cria la voix exaspérante dans une cacophonie sans égal faisant une fois encore sursauter les élèves à l'unisson. Le professeur se déplaça alors de table en table, inspectant les recettes de tous les élèves. Elle ne disait rien mais ses mouvements ne laissaient aucun doute sur les potions qui lui semblaient satisfaisantes : Elle vidait d'un coup de baguette les chaudrons de la plupart des élèves en passant devant.

Elle fit ainsi le tour du cercle de tables le plus proche du centre, puis se dirigea vers la table où se trouvait Albus. Son mouvement s'interrompit alors qu'elle était juste en face de la fille aux cheveux longs.

- Quelle horreur ! Si l'un de nous buvait cette potion, il mourrait à coup sûr dans la minute !

Elle tendit la baguette sur son chaudron, puis le vida d'un coup de baguette, elle se tourna ensuite du côté d'Albus qui redoutait à présent de subir le même sort. Il n'en fut rien, elle ne vida pas son chaudron ni celui de Semur et continua son tour de tables.

Albus regardait discrètement la fille à sa gauche, elle avait la tête baissée et tremblait de tous ses membres. Ses cheveux cachaient son visage mais il vit des larmes tomber sur la table. Jamais Il n'avait vu une scène aussi triste, et se sentait maintenant coupable d'avoir réussi sa potion. Il voulait la consoler, mais ne savait absolument pas comment réagir, impuissant, il attendit la suite des évènements.

Lorsque le professeur avait terminé sa ronde, elle retourna au centre de la salle près du grand chaudron. Albus et les autres élèves étaient bien décidés de ne pas sursauter cette fois là.

- Maintenant, ceux qui ont toujours de la potion sont invité à en boire une gorgée. Annonça-t-elle moins fort qu'ils ne s'y étaient préparés.

Albus n'osait pas trop, mais remarqua que personne n'avait vraiment envie de boire, il prit alors son courage à deux mains : il plongea une petite cuiller dans son mélange, la leva vers sa bouche et en avala une petite gorgée sous le regard impressionné de ses homologues.

La potion, curieusement était moins mauvaise à boire qu'à sentir, mais il ne lui semblait pas qu'elle ait eu un effet particulier. Samus le regardait ainsi un moment, puis lui demanda :

- Alors ?

- Je ne sens absolument rien !

En prononçant ces mots, tous comprirent immédiatement l'effet de la potion : Sa voix était complètement différente, comme celle d'un homme de quarante ans. Les autres élèves ne tardèrent pas à essayer leurs propres réussites. L'ambiance devint soudainement plus détendue, même ceux qui n'avaient pas réussi voulaient essayer. La plupart des élèves parlaient et riaient d'une voix qui n'était pas leur et même le professeur, qui semblait pourtant si sévère y alla de son léger sourire.

Seule la voisine d'Albus ne participait pas à l'hilarité générale. Sans réfléchir, il lui dit :

- Tu en veux un peu ?

Il se rendit immédiatement compte de la stupidité de sa phrase. Elle lui jeta un regard noir baigné de larmes, tandis qu'un tintement de cloches annonça la fin du cours. Elle rangea très rapidement ses affaires et couru la première vers la sortie.

Albus suivit les autres Gryffondor, il se sentait mal, et se jura qu'a partir de maintenant il réfléchirait toujours avant de dire quelque chose.


End file.
